Watched World
Watched World is the Fifty-five episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot After a month, after Klaus and Hendrix's death, Aiden is still on the run, as Doctor Hawkins still mourning, as she felt worse. Doctor Hawkins dealt the last remaining of Klaus followers, as they all imprisoned, as she not been the same since. Aiden took the pieces, as he upgrades his diamond chip gun. Corbin will use the cargo, as Aiden doesn't need to worry about Hendrix, as he is dead, he wants the codes that he wants. Mario was sad that Hendrix is gone, as Ryan family wants to talk about, as they are happy the invasion is gone, but without Hendrix, they can't move forward, Mario still feels empty. Doctor Hawkins still upset, as she still crying about Hendrix, as Derrick misses him too, as Doctor Hawkins still feels Hendrix in his heart. She not going to quit, as Derrick still cares about his wife, after his death. Mario breaks in, as he tells that Corbin is working with Aiden, about transferring the cargo bay to another. She wants to find out about the ship dealings of what Corbin is doing with them. As she searches for it, it's in Dakota. Bock helps Doctor Hawkins, as she thinking about Hendrix, then the mission, as Bock can't blame her. He wants Doctor Hawkins to know that Corbin is shipping it for a couple of plans, she knows she sink the ship along time ago, but more is coming as Doctor Hawkins and Bock goes into the mission in the docks Helmet Man sees them, as he contacts Riley, as she shocked that he's alive, as she sees him in person, he keep the mask on, as Riley tells the helmet man where Providence Accord is going. As he knows that they heading for the docks, helmet man will help Providence Accord after Corbin comes out. Bock thinks he haven't got vibe, as they joke around about it. Bock is worried about the next threat, as Doctor Hawkins laughs, as Aiden's men are delivering for the cargo. She vows to stop the transfer, as they prepare to battle Aiden's men in the as they were defeated, guarding against guards. Derrick contacts Bock and Doctor Hawkins, about the toxic that is in Aiden's hands. Bock let Doctor Hawkins goes first, as she laughs with Bock again. Bock knows Doctor Hawkins is the best driver, as she deletes the transfer of the data and the cargo. Corbin arrives, as Doctor Hawkins battle him after Bock was beaten by him and as he left to call Providence the clear it up. Doctor Hawkins fights him, as Corbin taunts her about Hendrix. She got angry, as Corbin couldn't handle Doctor Hawkins's skills. She fights him again, as she got the upper-hand. Corbin taunts her again, as they both have a gun, as the biker watches, as he has beaten Corbin, as he headbutts him to finish him off, as his Cybernetics is glowing, which turned out to be Hendrix, as Doctor Hawkins hugs him as she is happy. Hendrix's other Cybernetics on his arm is a bit damaged, as Doctor Hawkins brings Hendrix back to the lab, as he's happy to see Doctor Hawkins too. Hendrix tells Doctor Hawkins what happened for a month, as he carried by the Defected Group after Klaus death, Doctor Hawkins didn't know, as he was unconscious for weeks, as the Cybernetics is repaired by Fennoy, as Hendrix disguise himself to take down many of Aiden's men, as he was ready to return after 3 days. Hendrix has a change of heart, as it's okay, as Fennoy will make it better, as she laughs and giggles with Hendrix. The next day, everyone is happy to see Hendrix back, as he makes a speech and vows to hunt down Aiden once and for all Episode Moments * Hendrix is alive and well * Cybernetics was half damaged, as it's fully repaired by Fennoy * Corbin is being defeated by Hendrix, as his cargo is destroyed * Hendrix target is to stop Aiden, once and for all Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Derrick Hawkins * Bock Warden * Providence Accord Soldiers * Riley Thompson * Defected Group (Flashback) * James Ryan * David Ryan * Linda Ryan Villains * Corbin * Aiden Sanford * Klaus Chase (Flashback) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * This is the first Episode in Season four * Hendrix survived from the blast, thanks to the Cybernetics, he in a comma for 2 weeks * Doctor Hawkins have a secret crush on Hendrix * Riley contacts Providence, because of his brother See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Aiden's Arc